


Counting Down From Six to One: a Hypothesis

by Antrodemus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: TW: Christmas music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrodemus/pseuds/Antrodemus
Summary: So how did the White Witch come to power? The answer perhaps may be found in the world outside the wardrobe...





	

She stepped to the speaking rock, tall and regal. 

"My fellow Narnians. Yesterday was September 30th. A tragic day for Narnians all, did they but know it. For on this day, as I walked out of the Beruna Starbucks, regretting that it was not yet pumpkin spice latte season, do you know what I heard? 

"I heard the despairing heart-cry of every naiad who has stocked a shelf. I heard the choked sob of every parking-lot security centaur. I heard the grinding of tushes of every elephant who cannot forget last year's fiasco with the open sherry and why no-one talks about Uncle Frank when he's in the room. I saw a turkey, a duck, and a chicken afraid to huddle together in terror for fear a demented chef would see them and get ideas. I saw a hole in our culture in the shape of a six-pointed star. 

"I saw them all, and you, too, will shudder in despair, for yesterday, September 30th, one month before even Hallowe'en... I heard 'Frosty the Snowman.'"

**Author's Note:**

> This had just been itching at my brain. Please note, it is meant to be humorous and cute, and I actually do take my holy days (and Narnia) seriously. I'm thinking of incorporating it into a cosplay at Archon next year.


End file.
